Yamainu
by Zacho
Summary: Imagine this, an alternate universe of Inuyasha, clashing with the Real Inuyasha! Exicting! Come read! Rated on language and blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Yamainu

The sun was setting. He sat under a big tree calmly wrapping his blue haori around himself. He closed his eyes and listened. He heard himself breathing calmly. Little animals, probably squirrels, ran about, leaping into trees. He felt so calm, as the soft wings of sleep carried him away.

His ear twitched to the left, hearing a loud crash. He jumped up as he opened his eyes, but saw nothing at all. It was darker then the pits of hell. He sniffed the air, relying on his godly senses. For once, he was glad he was a half-breed.

A man cleared his throat to his right. He turned but saw nothing.

"**Don't worry; I just need you… to get rid of a Pest for me…"**

"And why would I help you!" he called back.

"**Touché… It will be your choice I assure you… when you wake, you'll be in a different dimension, and you will find the Pest. Once you do, you'll find me eventually, and then think if you won't join me."**

The man's voice faded away. Everything was black. Everything went even blacker…

His ears twitched to and fro, following the soft chirpings of birds in the morning. He felt the warm ray of sun and opened his eyes. He yawned and breathed in deeply.

And it hit him hard.

"What the…" he said. The place smelt completely different.

"_**Don't worry, I just need you… to get rid of a Pest for me…"**_

He remembered the words of the invisible man. His 'so called dream'. Had it really happened? If so, where the hell was he?

He scratched his black clad head. This was really weird, and he was freaking out. He had to do SOMETHING! …But what? He supposed he could just go waltz into a nearby village and ask where he was, but he had a strong feeling that wouldn't work out so well.

Just then, he caught a sent. He was lucky he caught it because it was really faint, so he followed it quickly.

It brought him to a clearing. A campsite filled it. A monk, wearing black and purple robes sat in front of a fire, cooking his food. Two young women were also in the clearing. One was slightly older and she lugged a huge boomerang on her back. _Strange._ The other one was shorter and was wearing strange clothes. Her skirt was very short, thus revealing a lot of skin. He blushed. Lastly there was a little fox kit, and a tiny cat demon to boot.

He stared at them for a while. They were oblivious of him.

He was starting to get uncomfortable, so he shifted his position. A twig snaps when his sleeve snagged on it. He heart started to speed up immediately.

"Inuyasha?" the girl with the short skirt called, "Inuyasha is that you?" She sounded very irritated.

A red flash sped past before his eyes, and he felt himself fly into the air, toward the clearing. All he could do was shift his position so he landed on his back because he'd already hit the dirt. The cold sensation of steel was immediately on his neck.

'Shit, how am I gonna get out of THIS' he thought.

"Kagome! Get over here! I think you should see this!" the red adorned man shouted. He seemed to have worry in his voice. Just then he realized why, and he locked eyes with the silver haired man. He was thoroughly shocked.

"What is it?" the girl said as she poked her head around his shoulder. She gasped loudly. The other two people were also gaping.

The little fox kit jumped onto the monk's head.

"He looks JUST like Inuyasha!" he screamed loudly. The one called Inuyasha snorted.

"What do you want?" He asked. Well not asked, more like ordered.

Kagome sighed and pushed Inuyasha off of him. She offered her hand to him.

"I'm Kagome, don't mind him, he's a little rash." She said, as he took her hand. He heaved himself up, and wiped away the dirt from his clothes.

"I'm…" he said as he cleared his throat, "Yamainu." He sighed.

"Might I ask, where do you come from? And as we've already stated, why do you look just like Inuyasha?" the monk asked.

He said nothing, just looked at Inuyasha.

"Yeah! Why do you look like me?"

"I should be asking the same!" he answered.

"How should I know!" said Inuyasha. He was getting really irritated with this guy.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome. He instantly calmed himself. "Thank you. Anyway, could you tell us where you come from?"

He reluctantly took his gaze off of Inuyasha, and looked at Kagome.

"Well, I don't know where I came from. I just lived in a forest. I went to sleep in it, and then I wake up, and I'm here."

The monk cupped his chin in one hand. "Well that's strange. I've heard of this happening. It seems as thought you've come from a different dimension, just like ours, except some things are different. You look just like Inuyasha, because you both exist in each dimension. I think it is just luck that one of you has red clothing and silver hair, and the other has blue clothing and brown hair. Very interesting! You're a half demon as well I presume? Oh I would just love to meet myself like this!"

"Yeah..." answered Yamainu.

By now they'd all sat down in a circle talking to each other. Kagome explained everything, how she and Inuyasha and her friends are looking for the Jewel shards, and how Naraku fit into the story. Yamainu had a strong feeling that Naraku actually WASN'T the man that came to him in his sleep. Naraku seemed to be too powerful to come get him. There was just no point in doing it. However, he did not tell these people any of this.

"Why don't you stay with us?" asked Shippou.

"I guess that'd be all right." said Kagome. They all looked at Yamainu, waiting for his answer. Inuyasha snorted in disgust.

"Feh!" he said as he jumped into a tall tree and turned away.

Sango whispered to Kagome, "I think he's jealous."

She blushed.

"Sure, I've got no where else to go. Why not?" he answered.

"Because you're probably incompetent." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"Why don't you come down and fight me!" answered Yamainu.

"FINE!" said Inuyasha as he jumped down. Kagome stood up to say something, but Sango stopped her.

"No, I want to see this." She said, and she winked at her.

The two half demons circled each other, sizing each other up.

"So you think I'm incompetent do you!" yelled Yamainu as he lunged toward Inuyasha.

"Yeah! I do!" he yelled back, and their fists hit each other, creating a huge explosion of power. Kagome shielded her eyes, and when the dust cleared, they were both still there, fist to fist. Their power was exactly even. Inuyasha jumped back, and drew Tetsusaiga, and it grew into the huge fang. Yamainu was baffled.

"Oh shit!" he said as Inuyasha lunged at him with his huge sword. He ducked as the wake of the big sword passed over him, blowing him back a little. Yamainu drew his sword. However, it did not grow as Inuyasha's did, but it looked strong and as sharp as Tetsusaiga. It gleamed with a red power, as flames exploded around Yamainu.

He truly looked like the devil himself, as red flames leaped around him in a frenzy. He lunged towards Inuyasha, as he brought his sword back. Inuyasha wasn't fazed. He also had some sort of aura around him, but his was the wind scar. This time though it wasn't going around Tetsusaiga only, it was also around Inuyasha.

"Ahh! Take this Inuyasha!" screamed Yamainu. He slashed his sword. "_Kasai no Kizu!_"

"_Kaze no Kizu!_"

Their blast hit each other, and every one was thrown back. Everyone was on the ground grunting, when Yamainu landed on Inuyasha. His sword met his throat and stopped.

"Who's incompetent now?" he hissed at him. He didn't want to kill Inuyasha. That fight was actually quite amusing. He sheathed his sword, and offered his hand to Inuyasha. He smiled. So did the other hanyou.

"We're gonna make a good team Yamainu."

"Yeah, we will Inuyasha." He said. Then they looked around. The clearing had gotten a lot bigger, and some of the patches of grass were still on fire. Kagome was glaring at Inuyasha.

"Heh… Oops…" said Inuyasha, followed by a nervous laugh. Yamainu just laughed.

Sango and Kagome got up, and Miroku followed. Shippou was already asking Inuyasha and Yamainu how they did that.

"Um… Kagome, I think Miroku and I are going to go to my village." Sango said as she eyed the pair of hanyous nervously.

* * *

Author Notes

Well… took me a while to finish this chapter…. I'd say maybe a couple of months? Haha well anyways, I didn't have time because I got the lead in my school play and I had no time to do anything whatsoever. Anyways, Hope you like it, please review :D.

Zacho

Ps. Well I've actually gotten attached to this one, so I'll finish it, but the other ones are on hold.

Pps. Also my dear Beta kept getting grounded and I'm horrible with grammar and stuff like that :P

* * *

Beta Notes

I got told not to go crazy with the correcting. –gasps- So I'm just doing grammar. –sighs- What a jerk…blaming his incompetence on me. Honestly!

Watch him become unattached to this one, and attached to another one. X.x

* * *

Disclaimer.

All Characters In the Inuyasha series are in the rights of Rumiko Takahashi. They are not mine. But the other characters that I invented, I'd like to keep to myself. Thank you for your cooperation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yamainu**

And that's how things started. Sango and Miroku left because they thought the hanyous were crazy. Shippou was still freaking out and Kagome was having a tough time controlling Inuyasha. Things were going well until Inuyasha and Kagome had another fight about something completely ridiculous.

"Baka!"

"Bi--"

"SIT!" she screamed and stomped off.

Inuyasha mumbled something into the dirt. Yamainu looked over at him.

"Wow I'm glad I don't have one of those! Eh Shippou?" he laughed.

"Inuyasha can be such an idiot sometimes…" he grumbled.

"What were they fighting about anyway?" asked Yamainu.

"Oh, he just was being his normal stupid jealous self and Kagome got mad. He always thinks that she likes some other guy, right now he think she likes you, but she actually loves him! And he can't even see that!"

"What was that twerp?" hissed Inuyasha from behind Shippou.

He yelped and ran away. "I need to catch up to Miroku and Sango!" And that's how Shippou left.

"What'd he say?" he said turning to Yamainu. He didn't really know if he should tell him the truth or not. Or if what Shippou said was the truth or not!

"Well uhh…" Yamainu forced out, "He just said you were stupid because you think Kagome doesn't love you!" he finally blurted out. "Oh shit! You didn't hear that from me!"

Inuyasha's face was as red as his haori. "Look Inuyasha this isn't a bad thing!"

Inuyasha stomped off somewhere, Yamainu didn't rightly know where. But he had a sneaking suspicion he was going to follow Kagome.

"Oh shit! What is she doesn't actually love him!" he exclaimed and sped of to catch Kagome before Inuyasha did. _I have to ask her if she really does love him!_

Then his conscience kicked in. "_What if she doesn't?_"

_Lets just hope she does ok?_

"_All right…" _

He was running as fast as he could, but he couldn't smell Inuyasha yet. Actually he couldn't smell anything. _Well except for Kagome._

He stopped when he saw her. What he saw frightened him. _Oh my god…_

He saw himself, kissing her! Then he saw Inuyasha burst through the brush and see Kagome and whoever the other guy was. _Aww crap… Not good…_

Then, Kagome disappeared into thin air. Whoosh… Just like that. She was gone and Yamainu was left facing Inuyasha. He could tell Inuyasha was ready to kill. The other guy was still standing there smiling. Then he turned around, and attacked Yamainu. Both of them rolled on the ground and they both leaped through the top of the trees fighting. Inuyasha stood there, waiting for them to land. When they did, he didn't know which one was the real one.

"Inuyasha! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Hey! Don't try to talk like me!"

"Shut up! I'm the real one!"

"LOOK!" yelled Inuyasha, "I don't care who the real one is! I'll kill you both!" He drew Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha! Don't be rash!" and he was dead. He morphed back into his original form: Naraku's demon puppet.

"How'd you know?" exclaimed Yamainu.

"He smelled like Kagome. Now… lets go find Kagome."

Yamainu stood there a couple of seconds, and he had a little evil smile on his face. He chuckled, and followed Inuyasha.

_Oww my head…_ He moaned and felt his head. It felt like he'd just fallen from the top of a mountain… and landed on his head. He got up. His vision was a little blurred, but he found himself in a very dark place. He noticed it was a cave. It was very dark. He saw Kagome lying on the ground beside him. He bent down and felt for her pulse. He felt a dim thump on his fingers. _Good…_

He decided he would wait until she woke up. He didn't have to wait to long.

"Oww my head…" she said when she woke up. She stirred and sat up. "Where am I…"

"We're in a cave… that's all I know…" he answered. _This might be awkward… Because she thinks I'm the one who kissed her._

"Inuyasha?" she called out.

"No it's--"

"You!" She screamed and stood up and tried to run away.

"No wait! It's not--"

"It's exactly what I think! You kissed me! Your mouth tasted like dirt!"

"Yeah! 'cause it wasn't me! That guy, who I think is Naraku is trying to trick Inuyasha into killing me, so that I try to kill him and then he can kill you easily, but he can't because Inuyasha is always there! He's also joined forces with the evil in my dimension so they can conquer both sides… I think."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've been sitting here and thinking about it for a couple of hours!"

She sighed. He explained to her his dream that he had before coming to her dimension and everything that happened.

"Well it's true."

"What is?" he asked.

"I do love him." She said.

_That's good._ He thought.

She stood up. "I guess we should try to find the way out." She said. Yamainu stood up as well.

"That's the thing… I can't smell fresh air anywhere… I don't think there is a way out."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Well," he stood up, "The only thing we can do I suppose, is walk around and try to find someway to get out."

The cave was extremely dark. Yamainu saw only because of his demonic powers. Kagome said she couldn't see a thing. Yamainu asked her to hold onto his hand and he would lead the way. She agreed.

"Don't think this is because I like you!" she said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said as he rolled his eyes.

They continued on for a while and they decided to have a rest. "You know, if I had some wood, I could light it on fire and we could both see well."

"I have my arrows." she said, offering him her quiver.

He took them, and slung them on his back. He drew one out broke this arrow head off then lit the top with a flick of his finger. A soft orange glow began to shine, but it wasn't very strong. He took out a couple more arrows and broke their heads off to, and combined them with the other arrow. The fire grew and they could now see about fifteen paces ahead of them.

"There," she said. "Things will be easier now. A faint scratching sound was heard behind them. Then cries and hissing and growling and it drew closer and closer every second.

"Or you know... it could not…" Yamainu's ears twitched constantly, trying to figure out where they were coming from. He blew out the fire and threw himself onto Kagome.

"Don't move or make a sound," he whispered in her ear. "There are thousands of them…" She nodded and a huge rush of demons flew on top of them. In a few seconds it was over and the screaming was getting farther and farther.

"Lets follow them." He said. "Get on my back, and I'll run after them, they're bound to get us out somehow."

"Let's hope…" answered Kagome. She got onto his back, and he shot after the demons.

"So Naraku, how will this work?" the man asked.

He laughed. "Simple… We pin them against each other. What they don't know, is if one of them dies, both of them do. All we need to do is wait until they kill each other, then I'll finally have the woman."

"Interesting," he answered, "But what if it doesn't work?"

Naraku called Kanna. The small white child brought her mirror. "Over the months of fighting with Inuyasha, I've gathered enough information to be able to create an exact copy of him using Kanna's mirror. Also, he will be completely in my control. I've also already created an exact copy of Yamainu, and he is with Inuyasha at this very moment."

The copy of Inuyasha came out of the shadows and bowed before Naraku. "You know what to do… Inuyasha…"

"Yes Master…" he growled.

* * *

Author notes

Well… Hope you guys liked it… I decided to put a little twist into it this time ;). I love torturing poor widdle Inuyasha. And Naraku! How EVIL! But who's this other evil man? Hmmm I wonder…. evil grin

Zacho

* * *

Disclaimer

All Characters In the Inuyasha series are in the rights of Rumiko Takahashi. They are not mine. But the other characters that I invented, I'd like to keep to myself. Thank you for your cooperation.


End file.
